warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
CBA/Week 1
A wind blew on a leaf bringing it down below a massive rock. And above that rock, a sturdy she cat stood. She looked below at all the cats before her. She took a deep breath. "Clan cats, he addressed. I, Rainbow, have created a proclamation for all you to have the rights to business. Business is where you receive jobs. Twoleg jobs, And earn a soft green slice of tree in reward, and a few copper discs, sometimes silver. So, what do you say? Clan life is always the same. How about this something new? This can happen-if you're leaders sign into it", she nodded to the 4 noble cats. The Signing Onestar: NO. WAY. WindClan is not takin dis crap Firestar: Ish fine Onestar chill dude Onestar: You can't call me dude anymore, dude! Firestar: #LOL Mistystar: Jobs...seems fine? Blackstar: anything to make my clan work, ha! Mistystar: So...sign? Onestar: NO! Firestar, Mistystar, Blackstar: YES! Mistystar: Overrule, we're taking it! And with that, the proclamation of business had begun under the name Clan Business Associaton, or in an acronym, CBA Day 1 Daisy: AAAAGH! Makeup sticks, lip gloss, eye liner, where is it? Ohhhhh, this is Day 1 and everything is going wrong! WHERE ARE YOU STUPID DELIVERY COMPANY?????? *Humongous stash of beauty products fall on head* ---- News Reporter: This just in, with moi, Foxstep, in CBA Worldwide News, and poor Daisy has just had a load of Posh Daisy products fall on her head. Director: FOXSTEP! News reports happen in 15 minutes what do you think you're doing?! Foxstep: But that's news, right??? Director: T_T, Imma fire yo right now Foxstep: >:O TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES 2 hours later... Daisy: Now everything looks posh. Le muste take le selfie fo my profile pic on CATSNAP! *Takes selfie* *Customer comes in, seeing selfie Daisy* Customer: Um....you are Daisy right? Daisy: Ish Posh Daisy! And yesh come on here, what your name 'n' your appointment? Customer: Ivynose of ShadowClan and a facial Daisy: Yeah...you need one Ivynose: !!! ---- Ivypool: Catsnap. Here we go. *Sighs and shifts back in her lawn chair* Catsnap login Name: Ivypool Password: U-suck Admin check: Meme Enter Ivypool: my site is soooo awesome everyone is checking it out. WELCOME ADMIN! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO? Ivypool: Ex's out box Ivypool: Oooh comments on my 3rd post: Ivypool: has shared a photo: Me, chillin at the community center Hey, guys, so, likin' Catsnap? Fun? Stay posted. 3 new comments: Foxleap: YOLO Applefur: Hey Ivy, lovin' it SO GORGE leik, right, YEAH. Ivypool: *ignores Foxleap's comment, and gushes over Applefur's* Types: Hey girl, leik thx so much, wanna hang out at the mall today leik girl whaddaya say?" SEND Foxleap is now online. Foxleap: Oh sure! Thx Ivypool! Ivypool: *FACE.PALMS* Foxleap: Wate-is your site called Cats nap or cat snap cussss I dunno???.////jhFoxsheh Ivypool: *Ignores* Ivypool has ignored Foxleap* Ivypool: There, he doesn't even know I ignored BAH! Checks Ivypool's private chat with Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost: Hey, baby Ivypool: *squeals* Hey to you too, baby Hawkfrost: *Kisses* Ivypool: *Kisses ba-WAIT OMSC FOXLEAP IS READING THIS??? HOW-PRIVATE CHAT- #$%$%#$%%$%$$%@#%$##$#$ ---- At the bakery Foxleap-OMSC those messages were interesting. Okay, doo, doo, doo, better go to the mall and buy choco rounds I ran out last moon. Duh duh duh-*phone blings* *Text from Candykit*' Candykit: Heyyyy why u no open shoppey Foxleap: WHA??? OMSC the SHOPPE Foxleap: *Steps inside Shoppe* Oh phew awww darn NO the cheesecakes burnt now Birchfall will be mad at me! Oh well, peppermint and lozenges are still here. Candykit: *Bursts in* Where my candy? Grabs all 100 and dashes away Foxleap: !!! Now I'm bankrupt! ---- Advertisement: Want a tech problem fixed? Hire Warriortech & the job will get done for you! Need a status update? Check in wit da boss Fiyahstaaa-Firestar DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN Foxstep: Hello, and welcome back to the CBA news report! This is Foxstep at the report, so let's see the businesses. Posh Daisy Warrior Café Sweet Gifts ThunderClan Check-in WarriorTech Sweet Shoppe Clan Mall Those are all the jobs we have now. Next, the customers, Posh Daisy-22 Warrior Café-12 Sweet Gifts -14 ThunderClan Check-in-30 WarriorTech-21 Sweet Shoppe-1 Clan Mall-50 The earnings, Posh Daisy-$25.00 Warrior Café-$28.00 Kind Gifts-$30.00 ThunderClan Check-in-$55.00 WarriorTech-$50.00 Sweet Shoppe-$0.01 Clan Mall-$100.00 Wow tight there, well we have our first CBA press meet with all the warrior representatives too. Join us after this break Advertisement: Need a last minute gift for a friend? Well, Kind Gifts ran by me, Rosepetal, may help you. We have a new Clover Day Theme too. Green mint lotion, clover scented candles, and Clover day gift cards are available. So are wax, warrior cat idols. And no, we haven't forgotten a clover and shamrock pendant! Sales are cut to 20% off, running at usually 5 dollars. Don't miss it, sale ends in a half-moon! See you there! From, Rosepetal ~<3~ CBA MEETING *In talk lounge* Foxstep: Hello, and welcome back to- Daisy: *Points at Ivypool* She stole my idea! Ivypool: *Scoffs* Did not! Daisy: Did too! Ivypool: DID NOT! Daisy: Did too! Ivypool: DID NOT! Daisy: Did too! Ivypool: DID NOT! Daisy: Did too! Ivypool: DID NOT! Daisy: Did too! Ivypool: DID NOT! Daisy: Did too! Ivypool: DID NOT! Daisy: Did too! Ivypool: DID NOT! Daisy: Did too! Ivypool: DID NOT! Daisy: Did too! Ivypool: DID NOT! Foxstep: SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP. Whew seems like we got us a business rivalry already. So...what's the idea? Daisy: Posh. She used posh. Ivypool: I did NOT. Daisy: Oh really? Look here-*points to phone* See? On Catsnap, she wrote I am so #posh, everyone knows that is my top quote! Everyone: *Le gasp; glares at Ivypool* Ivypool: Uhhhhh ummmmm SO WHAT? IT'S ONLY A QUOTE and btw it is NOTHING compared to FOXLEAP spying on my chat with Hawkfrost! Foxleap:......uh..... Rosepetal: COME ON, Y'KNOW THEY'RE TOMFRIEND AND SHECATFRIEND how would YOU feel if someone spied on us? Foxleap: Okay with it? Rosepetal: T_T Foxleap: I am...guessing that was the wrong thing to...say? Ivypool: Oh darn right it was! Yo lucky I didn't ban you yet! Daisy: Ya right, Ivypool, what makes you think cats would want to see you type about yourself, huh? Rosepetal: Actually, you can create your own page and type about yourself. Daisy: ... Ivypool: BURNED Daisy: Shut the #$%$%#% up. Foxstep: Hey! No swearing in the lounge, please. Daisy: Fineeeee Ivypool: BURNED AGAIN!!! Foxstep: Now, experiences cuz that's what we came to talk FOR. Now Foxleap, what was your experience? Foxleap: *Shudders* A KIT came in and got me BANKRUPT! Now I need to start a whole new business... Foxstep: And what will that be> Foxleap: Something that doesn't NOT involve pesky kits!-DINER! Foxstep: Selling items? Foxleap: PREY. COOKED, STYLED ONES! Foxstep: Okay, *records in notepad*, the name? Foxleap: Hmmmmm, Red Fox Diner! HA! Foxstep: OK! Now...Daisy! How was your experience? Daisy: Quite fine! *Puffs out chest* They liked me, I was quite honest too! Everyone: *thinking* Sometimes too honest. Daisy: I mean, yo gotta tell a cat what they need and do it! Foxstep: YEP! Ivypool, you? Ivypool: Nice, monitored a few sites, 4 more users and 5 more sites. CATSNAP ROX! *Glares at Daisy* Daisy: *Glares back* Foxstep: *Ignores* Now, you Rosepetal? Rosepetal: Great! A few RiverClanners bought some candles and cards too, and some pendants were sold! Foxstep: That's great! You, Dustpelt> Dustpelt: A few coffees to senior warriors. Foxstep: Mmm-hmm-